


Reunion

by sinjir



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Julian Keller Centric, their dead friends will be talked about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjir/pseuds/sinjir
Summary: Julian reconnects with some old friends.





	1. Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> I have the entire story planned out and I plan to stay with it, that just might take some time. Sorry, it's the depression.  
> Also, this doesn't have a beta and I never really learned grammer so watch out.  
> Also, Also, sorry if its bad, its my lack of talent.

Julian has had many low points in his life, so many in fact that if one was to graph his low and high points it would like a heart monitor machine still connected to some dead guy. So yeah, Julian’s hit rock bottom many times before but this… this might be the worst.

“Of course you can play with us!” Billy Kaplan said with a smile, “David is still the ruling champion for trivia, so anyone else who is willing to help us out is great!” 

Julian threw back an awkward smile, he didn’t know why the young avengers thought they could beat someone whose power is literally just being smart. But, he has spent way too many nights sitting alone listening to them have fun that it started to depress him more than his own lack of serotonin. The game of trivia was fun, he guessed, but he didn’t feel less lonely. In fact, it just reminded him how much he needed friends. To be fair, that diagnosis wasn’t completely true, Julian had friends, he just never talked to them for various reasons. 

He and Sofia texted intermittently, but she was in Venezuela. Cess, Victor, Santo, and Sooraya were all wherever the X-men hung out these days and he would be found dead before he went back there. He and David were actually roommates, splitting the rent on the cheapest apartment they could find in New York City, but David had his new team. Josh, Nori, and Laura were all gone, he had no idea where they were or what they were doing. Laurie, Jay, Brian, and Kevin were dead. And Meagan, well Megan was the squirrel girl to their Great Lakes Avengers.

At some point, he stopped being able to stand being in the same room as David and his very nice and happy friends. He pulled himself up from the couch where they had transitioned from trivia to rewatching Naruto.

“Naruto fucking sucks, dude” Julian informed the room as a pseudo-goodbye.

“Wait!” Billy called out dramatically, “Bring some of your own friends next time! We need usurp David from his throne of power.”

“Sure,” Julian chuckled in response, “Next time.”

He finally escaped from the living room, which had become a vacuum of his sadness, into his dark room which was a melting pot of his depression. Julian lay there for a bit feeling sorry for himself until he finally fell asleep.

 

The next morning Julian had to tiptoe around the Young Avengers, who were all asleep in his living room, to get to work. The place where he worked was a small diner only a few blocks from his school, it was also the only other place Julian spent any time at besides his shared apartment. As Julian sat waiting for the afternoon lunch rush he started to question himself, which was never a good idea and almost always lead to poor decision-making.

‘Why didn’t he talk to his friends more?’ Julian asked himself, it’s almost like he wanted to continue feeling like shit!

“Fuck,” Julian moaned to himself, he knew what he was going to do and he really didn’t like it. He pushed his synthetic hand done into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It was one those slide phones someone could get for like sixty bucks off eBay, which was exactly what Julian had done, he couldn’t have used any of the modern ones anyways. He quickly maneuvered his way to his contacts and pulled up Sofia’s number and hit call. She didn’t pick up.

“Heeeey, Sofia,” Julian drew out the ‘hey’ for way too long and his voice slowly filled with regret, “Call me as soon as you can, I guess, I’ve been thinking about some stuff and want your opinion on it.” He paused for a second, about to start the obligatory ‘call me back as soon as you can’ section of the phone call before he realized…

“I’m not talking about suicide! Just letting you know, cause like, it kinda sounded like that… but I promise I’m not. Anyways, call me back soon!”

Julian dropped his head down to the table in shame, he really needed to talk to people more.

 

Julian finally checked his phone on the bus ride home from work, he sat there all bundled up hoping that Sofia had called him back, she hadn’t. Who cares about that; Julian reassured himself, she’s probably still busy. Julian bought that, Sofia lives in fucking Venezuela, the time zones are different, maybe it’s like three in the morning there. Suddenly, his phone burst to life and Julian scrambled to answer it.

“Sofia! You got the message!”

“It was just a phone call, Julian, not some sort of letter in a bottle,” Sofia said with a chuckle. Julian realized that he hadn’t had this type of conversation with Sofia since he was 17. Sure, there were words on a screen but, he hadn’t heard her voice in so long.

“I mean, sure it wasn’t that complicated but you know… it’s still something.” Julian couldn’t help the grin that grew across his face. He needed this.

“Sure, Julian. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, uh, I was thinking-”

“That’s never good.”

“Yeah, yeah. But, I was thinking maybe we could meet up. All of us. Y’know, The New X-Men!” Sofia didn’t respond for a moment.

“Sofi, you good?” Julian asked in a quieter tone.

“I’m fine! I’m just thinking.” She responded quickly.

“Well, If you don’t want to that's completely fine! You live all the way in Venezuela and if we did have a get together we could just Skype you!” Julian said, trying to reassure her that it didn’t matter to him whether she wanted to go or not.

“I’m in.”

“What…”

“I said, I’m in.”

“Are you sure?”

“God, Julian. Yes, I’m sure! I just said I’m down for it!” An embarrassing amount of happiness rushed through Julian.

“Awesome! Um, I already have a few ideas for the party! I can email them to you if you want!”

“Yeah, no. My only requirement is that I refuse to help, I just want to show up and relax.”

“Fine, but it’s officially your fault if this thing sucks.”

“I’ll take my chances. But, I will need the time and date for this reunion.”

“You’ll know when I know.”

“Well, see you then Julian.” The line went silent, and Julian couldn’t help but grin. He liked the idea of a reunion.


	2. Cessily, Sooraya, Victor and Santo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets lost and sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! It really means a lot! Hopefully, I can keep chapters coming at the same speed as this.Also, I feel like I should make an excuse for why Julian is different from the way he acts in currently comic canon so, here it is: this Julian is what I think would happen if Marvel continued writing a cohesive character arc for Julian instead of just turning him into what ever they need for plot purposes.

Sweat dripped down Julian’s back, it was pushing 90 degrees and for some reason, Julian had decided to spend the day trapped in the oven known as the Jean Gray School dormitories. 

“Santo, Victor! Open up! It’s so fucking hot out!” Julian screamed at the door before banging on the door. 

“Dude, shut up! They’re not fucking there.” Quentin Quire called out from down the hall. Julian sighed, he had forgotten that Quentin was still here. 

“Shut up, Quire.” Julian responded with an icy tone, “Be more like Benji, he respects his elders!”

“Deeds is just scared of you, asshole!” 

“Fuck off!” Julian cried as a response, but it was too late. Quinten had disappeared back into his room. Before Julian could make a logical decision, he found himself stomping toward the dorm and violently knocking on Quentin’s door.

“Hey assho-” The door opened before he could finish and Julian was met by a silver-haired Asian kid, who he definitely didn’t know. 

“Hi! You’re new here I’m guessing?” He said, quickly switching gears to make a good impression.

“I’ve actually been here a few months but yeah, I guess I am still the new kid. It’s Nathaniel by the way.”

“That’s pretty cool… you liking it here?” Julian managed to say in the most awkward tone of voice.

“Yeah! I’ve met some really great people!” Nathaniel smiled, and Julian realized he met that type of person.

“Well, uhh, I’m Julian. I’m an alum; I guess. And you don’t perhaps know where Santo. Victor or Cess are.” Nathaniel looked confused and glanced back at Quinten for an answer.

“They’re in the den.” Benji, who Julian hadn’t noticed, called from his bed.

“Oh, uh, hey Benji. Thanks.” All these new generation kids were confusing him, Julian thought Quinten only hung with that Evan kid and Idie. But, whatever, he can do what he wants.

Julian waved goodbye and left, once again in search of his friends. Benji had told him they were in the den but he had no idea where the den was. Back in Salem, he had known the entire school like the back of his hand but even with the year he spent here every hallway and staircase blended together. Julian searched for another familiar face but he was surrounded by people he didn’t recognize. Sadness swept through Julian as he realized why he barely knew anyone at the school, almost everyone he had gone to school with was gone. 

“Fuck” he mumbled to himself as his eyes started welling up with tears. Images of Laurie and Brian and Jay flash through his head. God, he missed them. Fuck, the fucking X-Men have ruined his life. They took and they took and they never gave anything back whole. They refused to even give him fucking wrists. Suddenly, he felt cold hands grab his arms.

“Julian? Are you ok?” Cessily asked in a whispered tone, her faced creased with worry. Julian froze, ashamed of his weakness. Julian wasn’t supposed to cry. 

“Uhh, Yeah, I’m fine. Just looking at the new school. Y’know, never spent that much time here.” Cessily looked suspicious.

“Julian. You’re currently wiping tears away.”

“Um, well, old memories, I guess.” Julian looked down at his shoes, “I mean, Cess, how can you stand to live here? How do you deal with thinking about them all the time?”

“I don’t,” She paused, “Well, I didn’t. For a while I could barely get up in the morning for the pain I felt living here. But, I couldn’t leave. My parents wouldn’t take me; I doubted I could get a job looking like this. Me, Santo, Victor and Sooraya while being in here sucked, being out there would suck more. Eventually, Ms. Pryde noticed and decided to get us some help. Then, as I stepped out my shell, I met some great people.” 

“Fuck, Cess. That’s, uhh a lot.” Julian cursed himself, did he not know how to fucking talk to people? Cessily smiled and shook her head.

“What did I expect? You’re too emotionally stunted to do anything but get angry.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Julian returned her smile, once again realizing how much he missed his friends. “But, Cess, how did you even find me? I mean, I didn’t tell you guys I was coming.”

“Nathaniel texted me, wanted to make sure you made it to your destination all right. Which you obviously didn’t.”

“Ah, so you know Nathaniel?”

“Dude, I’m dating one of his best friends, C'mon, follow me to the den.” Julian watched as Cessily maneuvered thru hundreds of similar looking hallways. As they walked together, the two old friends caught up, Cessily told Julian about Roxy and Julian told Cessily about how college was going and what David was up to. When they reached the den Julian couldn’t help but hug Victor, Santo, and Sooraya. They too chat and catch up with each other and then hunker down and watch a car repair show that Sooraya had become obsessed with. But, Julian could feel that there was a certain question on everyone’s mind and by the fourth episode, Sooraya decided to just say it.

“Julian, it is great to see you, and I love your company but why? Why are you here?”

“Yeah, dude, when you left you kinda implied that you weren’t gonna come back here,” Santo added.

“Well, uhh, actually, Sofia and I were talking and, um, we were thinking, well, I was thinking that maybe we could all get together and have some sort of reunion.”

“You’ve been talking to Sofia?” Cessily responded quickly.

“Yeah, Sooraya gave me her number. But, that's not the point.”

“Is she good? How is Venezuela?” Victor interrupted.

“She’s great! Ok, She’s training to be a paramedic and her family is doing well! Can we get back to the topic at hand?” 

“A paramedic, huh, that's a very good decision. I’m proud of her, can you text her and tell her that Santo is proud of her.”

“You can text her yourself! Sooraya literally has her number! Now, once again, let's go back to the topic at hand!”

“Sooraya! You had her number and never gave it to us!” Cessily gasped.

“You guys never asked,” Sooraya responded with a shrug.

“How cruel!” Victor cried out.

“We should start a group chat...” Santo said to no but himself.

“Guys! What about the reunion! Please!” Julian exclaimed, aggravated. 

“Sure.”

“The fact that you assumed I wasn’t coming is a problem.”

“If I can make the playlist.”  
“I too thought my yes was assumed.”

Julian's face broke out into a smile. This reunion was looking pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this pretty much follows the same format as the last chapter but I promise, next time it'll be different. My tungle is still papergirls. (also if your confused by the time line I'm using ask in the comments and I'll explain.)


	3. Noriko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian returns home and comes back with a present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! hopefully the lenght will make up for it! also i've put clues within this chapter to julian's sexuality, if u find them ur iq is 9000

The car was a shiny purple and Kate had threatened that if he had even smudged it by the end of the week Julian would pay. He didn’t know what or how he would pay but he believed Kate would carry through on her threat. The long and winding road to Salem had given Julian plenty of time to regret his decisions to travel back to what was pretty much the birthplace of his trauma. But, Julian fought to keep himself convinced that his cause to travel back was nobel. There had been sightings around the town of flashes of blue electricity, a drop in crime and more ER visits than usual from people with broken jaws. That had Nori written all over it and the reunion wouldn’t be complete without their fearless leader, right?  
Julian turned up the radio, which was already blasting some Tears for Fears at an obscene volume, and tried to focus on the long winding roads that lead him home.

\--

The motel had that homey vibe every part of Salem did, it might not be much but the owners cared about and made sure it looked the best it could. Julian dropped his suitcase on the poofy red chair crammed in the corner of the room, then flopped on the quilted covering of the bed, his hands falling down next to him with a louder thump. Outside rain pelted the roof, Nori wouldn’t go out tonight— it would be too dangerous for the bystanders. So, Julian had one night to come up with a way to draw her out into the public and then away to convince her to go a New X-Men reunion barbeque, he could decide which was harder.

A while later Julian laxadasily doodled on the motel-provided notepad which he had picked up with the plan to write down ideas. That plan had obviously failed quickly as the TV droned in the background. Julian was stuck, plans were never his strong suit. He flopped onto his back and sighed, that ever so familiar dose of depression washed over his body— almost like he had taken a sedative. He hadn’t felt this way since he started planning the reunion and he hated it, this uselessness that paralyzes him. Julian glanced at his phone and with of a jerk of his head, it floated towards him. Julian flipped his head the other way and with a sidelong glance at the metal hand that sat next to him, it too floated up next to the phone. Carelessly he jammed Sofia’s phone number in and pressed call. The hand immediately dropped straight down unto Julian's stomach, which sent enough of a shock through him to have him bolt up. Julian looked around his dark room, the only light coming from the TV and the phone that now floated around his ear. He was completely disheveled and out of it, how long had he been feeling sorry for himself?

“Julian? It’s like 12:30, why are you calling me?” Sofia’s voice broke though Julian’s rabbit hole of confusion. “You better not be drunk, I swear to god!”

“I’m not drunk!” Julian interjected, almost offended at the suggestion. “I’ve got a predicament though.”

“Jeez, Julian, I told you. I don’t want to help plan.”

“I know, I know. Just help me with a hypothetical for a second. Let’s say there is this vigilante and someone needed to contact them but they had no way to, what would you do?”

“Julian, that's obviously not a hypothetical and obviously a problem you're dealing with.”

“Hey! You don’t know that…” Julian mumbled.

“Julian, I’m pretty sure I’m right.” She snarked back, upset to be woken up in the middle of the night. 

“But, to answer your question: I’d probably cause a disturbance and wait.”

“Sofia! You’re a genius!” Julian exclaimed.

“I know,” Sofia responded and then hung up. 

\--

The next night, Julian spent about three hours in the CVS eating Fritos until it got dark outside. When the clock hit nine, he stepped out of the dimly lit convenience store and into the sleepy town’s main street, lit up by lamp posts. He glanced around the street, once again without a plan. Julian knew that he was going to cause a disturbance to draw out Nori but he couldn’t think of one. Maybe he should punch a mailbox? A street light near him slowly flickered out and he was hit with an idea. Julian put both hands out and pulled with all of his telekinetic strength, causing the post to crumple. Julian looked at the disturbance he created and smirked. This would do the job! But, ten minutes later, the job wasn’t done and Nori wasn’t here. Sighing, Julian reached to un-crumple the lamp-post, the metal pole started to rise just as a metal hand, that definitely wasn’t his own, hit Julian square in the jaw. As the world blurred together, Julian saw a shock of blue hair and hear a feminine voice cry out:

“Oh, shit!”

\--

Julian woke up in a grey space, it was brightly lit and the only semi-conscious Julian could barely difference colors. As he recovered the bright lights became less bright and slowly revealed the reds and yellows of the McDonalds.

“Thank god you’re awake.”

“Huh? Nori? Why is my nose bleeding? Is this a McDonalds? What’s going on?” Julian garbled as he, still mentally dubious from the punch, looked around the location with paranoia.

“Yeah…” Nori started, then paused. “Um, I didn’t know it was you so I just, y’know when Bam! And then you passed out, and when I saw it was you… I panicked.”

“So, you brought me to McDonald's?”   
Nori glazed around, awkwardly and then smiled, “Everyone likes McDonald's Fries. I thought this could be the apology.” She then pushed him a tray filled fries toward him.

Julian inspected the gesture and then came to a conclusion. 

“Apology accepted!” Nori breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled.

“So, why are you in the area?” Nori asked, trying to make small talk

“I was looking for you,” Julian responded, without looking out from his fries.

“Me?” Nori questioned, very surprised.

“I mean, you’re the one who left without a note.”

“Oh, yeah… that.” Nori looked down and rubbed her shoulder. “Sorry about that… I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Meh,” Julian replied.

“Meh? What do you mean meh?” Nori exclaimed.

“I can’t judge you, I left too. So did Josh, David, and Laura.”

“Really? Than… who’s still there?”

“Cess, Sooraya, Victor and Santo.” Julian listed off. “But, what about you? What have you been up to?”

Nori paused. 

“Not much. I wanted to protect people, and I didn’t want to be there so I left— I went back home, here. And have done my best to keep the place safe since.”

“Cool, cool, cool,” Julian mumbled, “Where are you staying?”

This question was met with a cold laugh and then a silence that was far too telling.

“Nori… are you staying anywhere?” Julian asked, worry creasing his face.

“It’s not that bad, I have a sleeping bag and I just loiter in some unfinished condo, it’s not like last time.”

“Nori, god, how long have you been homeless.”  
“I told you! I have a place to stay, I just don’t pay for it!” Nori’s outburst brought Julian right back to when they were sixteen.

“Nori, stay here. I’m going to make a call.” Julian stomped out of the fast-food restaurant and quickly pulls up David’s number. Julian waits for four rings until David picks up.

“Dude, what’s going on? Where are you? You haven’t been out of the apartment this long since we got the place. It’s like ten o’clock, are you ok?” David’s worried voice fills up Julian’s ear and he waits until David is finished, barely picking up on any of David’s questions.

“I’m fine, I’m Salem, but-”

“Salem?” David burst out, “Why are you there?”

“I went to see Nori. Which is what I was about to tell you before you cut me off.” Julian replies, annoyed he can’t get to the point quick enough.

“Why did you go see Nori?” David asked, very confused.

“I’ll tell you later, it’s not important right now.”

“Wait? So, you are in trouble? Julian, you’re not being clear.”

“We’re not in trouble, I was wondering if the couch was free.”

“Uh, I mean… Tommy’s on it right now… but it will be tomorrow. Why?”

“Nori needs a place to sleep.”

“Wait, what!” David’s voice runs ragged, Julian’s disappearance had shaken him up. “Can you just, explain everything real quick, so I can understand the situation?”

“I went to Salem to invite Nori to the barbeque, turns out she’s homeless. So, can Nori sleep on our couch while she gets back on her feet? I’ll even buy a blow-up mattress for your friends.”

“Of course, Nori can use the couch!” David sighed happily, his friends weren’t hurt. “And those guys can just sleep on the floor, the savages probably like it better.” David and Julian share a laugh, Julian said goodbye and the line went dead. Julian steps back into the restaurant and re-enters Nori and his both.

“Look, Nori, spend the night in my hotel room. Then tomorrow, when I head back to New York, I want you to come with me. David said you can use the couch, and we can help you out until you can support yourself.”

Tears fell freely down Nori’s checks.

“And,” Julian continued, “Salem seems scared straight. Maybe, you can fix New York”

“If you insist.” Nori replied, wiping her tears away and trying not to look to excited.

\--

Kate’s bright purple car was back in action the next morning and Julian had somehow, actually kept safe. He glanced over to Nori, who was in the passenger seat scrolling through his playlist, complaining. Then it struck him, he never asked Nori what he came here to ask her.

“Hey, Nori?”

“Yeah?” She replies, still engrossed in his playlist.

“I’m hosting a reunion, of some sort, for the old team, you down?”

“Sure, if you can explain the number of Tears for Fears you have on your playlist.” Nori jokes.

“Awesome!” Julian cheered, throwing an excited hand up into the air. “I’ll add you to the group chat! And, I don’t have that many Tears for Fears songs on my playlist, but there truly is never too much of that band.”

“There sure is!” Nori responded with a laugh, “And this is proof. Your playlist is literally just Tears for Fears and Lana Del Rey, this is a problem, that I have to fix.”

“If you insist…” He finally concurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hints was the fact that he listens to lana and tears for fears bands for gays only!


	4. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David was worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have plans to re-write the last chapter because its a big piece of shit, no plot points will change it'll just be better written

Julian brought home pizza as well as Nori, David had seemed stressed on the phone and pizza almost always cheered him up. It was about eleven o’clock when they finally arrived back at the apartment and as Julian fumbled with his keys David opened the door. 

 

“Hey, David..” Julian said with a sheepish smile. David was pissed. Julian pointed to Nori, who held the pizza and offered another sheepish smile. David rolled his eyes, unable not to smile.

 

“C’mon in, you complete buffoons.” David whispered, “We have to keep our voices down though.” He pointed at the couch and there lay all the Young Avengers snoring away with their heads rested on either the coffee table or couch.

 

“Are those the Avengers rip-offs from like five years ago?” Nori asked, her brow raised, obviously judging David’s choice of company.

 

“Yep, that's them,” David answered, with a quiet chuckle. Nori slid the pizza onto the kitchen counter and started to inspect the rather small apartment. She rested her hands on her hips and set off— walking away from the kitchen.

 

“Dude, I love Nori and all but… this was quite the surprise and, um, I don’t think you can handle it.” David informed Julian from the side of his mouth.

 

“It’ll only be a few months, tops,” Julian promised, though he doubted that it would be that quick. Hell, it had taken Julian about half a year of just fucking around in David’s house until he got a job. 

 

“That’s still a few months with about eight extra people in this house.” David retorted, “You like to be left alone in peace and quiet but that's… that's not going to happen. Can you handle that? This better not be like when you got Keith Haring.”

 

“First of all,” Julian started, his voice tinged with hurt. “Nori is only one person! How are that eight people in the house?” David pointed to the living room where his friends still slept peacefully. 

 

“Well then, if I can handle seven, I can handle eight!” Julian said triumphantly. “OK, but also, Keith Haring was a fish, Nori isn’t a fish. She can take care of herself and she won’t starve because I didn’t want to get out of bed.” He finished his statement with a smile and crossed his arms for a dramatic effect. David rolled his eyes once again.

 

“Can she? Because if I remember correctly— she was homeless about 27 hours ago!” David whisper shouted.

 

“Hey! That wasn-” This quickly elevating ‘conversation’ was immediately cut short as Nori walked back into the room.

 

“Guys, Thanks for letting me stay and all, but where am I supposed to sleep?” Nori yawned, she had always needed sleep to function well and it was almost twelve.

 

Julian rushed to help her, trying to hide the fact that the two boys were just arguing about her, “You can just sleep in my room for tonight and tomorrow we can go buy a blowup mattress for you to sleep on long-term!”

 

“Once again dude, thanks so much for the help. But, you kinda said that you had a bed. I’m not mad, just didn’t think this was gonna be such a big deal.” Nori replied, sheepishly. She gently rocked on her feet and glanced around. “I'm not causing you guys that much trouble? It sounded like David was mad.”

 

David’s mouth fell agape, so did Julian’s.

 

“You heard us?” Julian spluttered.

 

“I’m not mad, Nori. It’s just Julian doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to handling long-term commitments. I was worried for you, not mad, worried.” David rambled.

 

Nori let out a laugh that probably should have woken up the Young Avengers, “The walls are very thin.”

 

“Nori, I promise that this is no problem for us,” David swore, he couldn’t stand hurting his friends. Even though Nori didn’t look too bothered, David wanted to make sure.

 

“Sweet,” Nori replied, pretty nonchalantly compared to David’s emotionally moment. “Now, where is the room I’m staying in?”

 

“Right through the walkway, it’s the shit hole.” David pointed out, his hand jabbing in that direction.

 

“Alright, good night!” Nori said with a wave and then disappeared into the room’s darkness.

 

“Ok, now for you, mister. You have a lot of explaining to do.” David turned to him with completely changed expression. “Do you know how worried I was! You call me at about three am and spring something huge on me! Also what were you talking about when you said “get together’? I swear to god, you better not be planning anything!” Julian looked up at the slightly taller man and threw him an anxious smile while he pointed at the pizza that he and Nori had picked up. David breathed in, David breathed out. He then moved to the kitchen counter, sat down, and picked up a slice of the pie.

 

“See! You’re not you when you’re hungry!” Julian said excitedly, jogging down to the end of the counter in which David had sat.

 

“Julian, I promise you I will kill you if you don’t answer my questions.”

 

“Sorry!” Julian put his arms up as if to plead innocent. Then it was Julian’s turn to take a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell the story. Julian recounted the surprisingly short story of how he had decided to throw a reunion party for the old New X-Men team.

 

“Look, David, I can assume that some, Nah, most of your stay with the X-Men sucked. But, that team meant a lot to me and I think it meant a lot to you too. I mean if you didn’t care you would have never let me stay with you. So, are you in? You wanna get crazy with us at the reunion?” The finale of Julian’s little speech was punctuated with a playful jab in David, who was trying to make sure his smirk didn’t grow into a full-grown smile.

 

“Dude, of course, I’ll do it,” David said, glancing up at Julian, whoop let out a cheerful whoop that somehow still did not wake David’s other friends.

 

“But, uh, dude, how the hell are you going to get Josh and Laura or Megan?” David asked quizzically. 

 

“Megan can’t make it, she has real X-Men stuff to do. And, uh, for the other two… I have no idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my blog for writing is lucysao3feed (on tumblr) idk why i recomended by main blog and im sorry if any of you had to look at that mess

**Author's Note:**

> my tungle is papergirls, check it out if u want


End file.
